


Shattered And Broken

by KurtbastianIsForever



Series: Don't Let Me Go [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Feels, Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine cheated, Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces.<br/>But even Sebastian's word weren't able to reach him as he forgives Blaine for the first time, but certainly not the last.</p><p> </p><p>*I used to be KlaineIsForever but I changed it since all I make is Kurtbastian fics and I personally love that couple more now*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered And Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this. Poor Kurt. And also, I don't feel right about this one. I feel like I could have done better but it's been a long night and I finally feel content with what I have written.  
> So after this I'm planning on writing a prequel where it tells how Sebastian gained feelings for Kurt, and how he came to terms with those feelings. Hope you enjoy this part first.

"I was with someone, Kurt." Blaine said as he looked into his lover's blue eyes.

Kurt stared straight ahead towards Blaine, not sure he had heard his boyfriend right. He looked down at the table he was sitting at, letting the words sink in.

He pursed his lips together, trying to make sense of what he was just told. What the heck had Blaine meant when he said he was with someone?

"Okay......and what did you and this 'someone' do exactly? Where you working on one of your songs or something? I know you missed our date and you didn't text me back, but if it was something important, then I understand. You're just going to have to tell me exactly what you did." Kurt put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands, waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine took on a distressed expression and rubbed his forehead, clearly trying to figure out what to say. He took a deep breath before saying slowly, "Kurt, me and a guy named Zack hooked up and did some things that usually you and I do."

Kurt blinked several times before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, sure Blaine. Like that would ever happen. I mean, you're the guy who got mad at me for texting Chandler and outed me for supposedly cheating. You would never, and I mean  _never_ cheat on me. Even if your life depended on it. So enough with the jokes and just freakin tell me what you did." Kurt punched Blaine playfully on the arm from across the table. Like hell Blaine would have sex with someone other than him while they were in a relationship.

Blaine looked at Kurt with nothing but guilt in his eyes. He swallowed and gripped the table fiercely, "It's not a joke Kurt. I'm seriously telling you that I had sex with someone I barely knew on the night we were supposed to be having dinner at Martin's."

Kurt flinched at his words, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Blaine had cheated on him.

A feeling of numbness overtook him, not sure how he should be reacting at the moment. His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he clutched his waist, feeling as though Blaine had just punched him in the stomach.

"How could you do this?" Kurt's broken voice bellowed.

Blaine put his hands over his eyes before glancing at anything but Kurt as he said, "It wasn't completely my fault you know."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, panic flooding his entire body, "Did he force you Blaine? Oh my god....he forced you didn't he?!" Kurt shot up out of his seat and ran outside in a hurry, Blaine running after him. Once outside, Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm.

"Where are you going?" Blaine looked at him questioningly.

Kurt whirled around, tears streaming down his face. "We have to tell the police he forced you Blaine!" He screamed.

Blaine shook his head violently as he assured Kurt he wasn't forced into having sex with him, that it was completely consensual. Blaine was expecting Kurt to be possessed by anger once he confessed to consensualy cheating on him, but he was surprised to find Kurt hugging him.

"Thank god you weren't forced, you scared the crap out of me." Kurt walked out of the embrace, a frown appearing on his face and tears streaming down it once again.

"So, you really cheated on me?" Kurt's body was beginning to shake at the reality of their situation finally hitting him for all it was worth. Blaine looked down at the ground, ashamed of what he had done. He then nodded hesitantly, looking back up at Kurt. His hurt boyfriend was now giving him a questioning look.

"Then what did you mean when you said it wasn't completely your fault?" Kurt clutched the front of his shirt, somewhat regretting his question. Blaine himself rolled his eyes slightly, as though he expected Kurt to know exactly what he had meant. He took a few steps back, almost ready to run away from his lover forever. 

Blaine looked Kurt square in the eye and said, "You've been way to busy with your job at Vogue and I barely see you anymore except for our dates and in the middle of the night when you're finally done working. It's almost as if you completely forgot about us and I was sexually frustrated, so this guy gave me a opportunity to get rid of those feelings and I took it."

Kurt brought his hand to his mouth and turned on his heel, running down the pavement as he made his way back to his apartment, wanting to take the chance to cry into his pillow. Looking behind him, he was slightly disappointed when he didn't see Blaine.

* * *

Kurt swung open his door to the loft and quickly shut it behind him. He threw his satchel across the room and landed on his knees as he crumpled to the ground in a heap of tears, cradling his hands in his lap. 

He couldn't really believed what had just happened. It seemed like a nightmare come true, one that would haunt him forever and ever. Blaine had really cheated on him, had sex with another person. Someone else had seen a side of Blaine that only Kurt had ever seen before. Someone had held Blaine in their arms, probably making him feel like the most important person in the world.

"Kurt, is that you!?" Sebastian yelled from behind one of their bedroom curtains. Kurt shot his head up at the voice, panic returning like it did earlier that evening. He stood up and tried to quickly calm his breathing and dab his eyes dry. There was no way in hell he was going to let Sebastian see him in such a state. 

"Yeah, it's me!" Kurt called out. Hopefully Sebastian would take his response and leave him alone. But of course he didn't as Sebastian emerged from the curtain and walked towards Kurt, a smirk playing across his lips as usual. Kurt just huffed and crossed his arms, heading towards the couch and taking a seat. Sebastian eyed him carefully, aware that Kurt was not in a good mood after his date with Blaine, which meant that they had fought or Blaine skipped out again.

"What the hell happened to you to make you so grumpy after a romantic date with Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian chuckled as he sat on the couch next to Kurt, waiting for him to start ranting. He ranted to Sebastian last time when Blaine stood him up without so much as a text, so he would surely do it now. Not that Sebastian hated the idea. An angry Kurt was usually a good turn-on. 

Kurt's eyes began to look almost cloudy as a feeling of despair formed a aura around him. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, just knowing that something bad must have happened between them. 

Kurt looked at Sebastian in a hesitant way, clearly deciding whether he should say what had happened that evening. His eyes watered as he leaned against Sebastian, said boy tensing at the contact as he wasn't sure what to make of it. The boy began to shake as Sebastian decided to wrap his arms around him, dying to know what had made him so upset that he would depend on Sebastian Smythe's arms to comfort him. 

"Blaine cheated." Kurt's voice said in almost a whisper. Sebastian had to suppress a gasp as he took in Kurt's words. 

Blaine Anderson cheated on his boyfriend? How was this even possible? 

"Hey, look at me Kurt." Sebastian said. He brushed aside his disbelief as he set his goals on making Kurt feel better. Kurt leaned out of his arms and looked at him with sad eyes. Sebastian's heart pretty much broke at the sight. He rubbed Kurt's tears off of his face, taking a tissue to dab both of his eyes until they were completely dry.

"Look, Blaine's a idiot okay? He's always been a complete idiot. Surely you should have suspected something was wrong with him when he allowed me to flirt with him even after the whole Scandals ordeal. He doesn't know exactly how lucky he is to get a amazing person like you to even at least be in his life. He can go screw himself and you should just dump his ass for not knowing what an out of this world person you are. Okay?" Sebastian smiled warmly. 

Kurt looked down at the floor, not sure if he should agree with what Sebastian said. But since he really wanted to be by himself, he nodded. 

Sebastian patted him on the shoulder and stood up, about to walk back into his curtain and call it a day. But before he could do that, he looked back at Kurt who was still looking down at the floor. His heart clenched with a feeling he couldn't name as he looked at the boy in front of him. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes before he pointed towards Kurt and said, "Blaine will never be as amazing as Kurt Hummel. And nor will he ever deserve someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel. Don't ever forget that."

He blushed very lightly and entered the curtain, curling up in bed as he tried to fall asleep.

Kurt looked wide eyed at the curtain, surprised at Sebastian's words. It wasn't very often that he complimented Kurt or anybody in any way. And that was much more than a compliment.

His phone buzzed in his jacket as he received a text message. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was from, but still decided to check and see what it says.

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt**

_I know you're mad, but we need to talk about this Kurt and I refuse to discuss this over text. I need you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. But this is on you too. You made me feel neglected and hurt but I never asked for a apology. Just meet up with me at the park in 30 minutes and we can talk this out. Hope to see you soon sweetie. Love you._

Kurt read through the message and slammed down his phone on the coffee table in front of him. Did Blaine just really blame this on him? 

He sighed and sat back. He guessed that he had been far too busy the past few months, but it wasn't something he could really help all that much. And sure, they hadn't been able to have a good make out session in a while, but he was practically always tired. 

Kurt felt a huge feeling of guilt swell inside his chest and gut. 

This was his fault. All his fault.

He shot up off the couch and quickly put his coat on. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before. He had completely left Blaine alone and made his boyfriend feel abandoned and hurt, so it was simple. Blaine wanted to hurt Kurt back, wanted to show Kurt what happened when he was forgotten by his boyfriend. 

He reached the door, looking back at the curtain where Sebastian was sleeping behind. 

"Turns out, Kurt never deserved Blaine Anderson."


End file.
